Many computer programs, including multimedia applications, use a graphical user interface such as the WINDOWS.TM. Operating System (version 3.1) by MICROSOFT Corporation ("WINDOWS"). Applications using graphical user interfaces, such as WINDOWS, provide a user with several ways of executing or carrying out commands such as restoring a window or launching an application.
Pop up menus are one type of tool by which a user can execute a command. In WINDOWS, a pop up menu may be associated with, for example, an icon representing a minimized application. In this case, the menu can be selected by performing a single "click" on the icon. It should be noted that the terms used throughout this application which have particular significance to a graphical user interface and the operation thereof such as "click" and "double click" are being used consistent with the definition provided in Computer Dictionary (2nd edition, 1994) published by MICROSOFT Press. The Computer Dictionary is herein incorporated by reference.
Once the pop up menu is presented (or displayed), a item in the menu can be selected with a another single click. Users familiar with WINDOWS know that, rather than wait for the menu to pop up, a double click can be used to accomplish the same result.
As mentioned, in WINDOWS, double clicking to achieve a desired result is well known as described in the Computer Dictionary as well as the explanation and use in the MICROSOFT MOUSE User's Guide (Version 8.2, 1984-92) which is also herein incorporated by reference. To accomplish a double click, however, the sequence of two back-to-back clicks must be accomplished within a preset time and range defined for double clicking. The method of setting the time and range for a double click, as well as other relevant information, is described in detail in the MICROSOFT WINDOWS User's Manual (Version 3.1, 1990-92) which is herein incorporated by reference.
Sometimes, however, having to double click to accomplish a result can be troublesome or inconvenient. Therefore, if a single click could be used for various instances where a double click is now required, user operation in the Windows environment could be further optimized.
Another instance where not having to click is a desirable goal is when, for example, as user desires to "drag and drop" an object into a window which currently is not under "focus". Focus is where a window is essentially placed in the foreground which, in a multitasking environment, refers to the process (program) that has control of the console and responds to commands issued from the mouse or keyboard.
For example, this may occur when several windows have been opened and are available in an overlap manner on the display, however, if an item is selected for "dragging and dropping" from the window under "focus" with its dropping destination in a window which is currently in the background, there is no convenient way to "focus" or bring the destination window to the foreground.
Working with the above described features may require basic use and knowledge of the WINDOWS software and its operation. Generally, a software program written for WINDOWS operation uses dynamic link libraries (DLLs) which contain a plurality of application programming interfaces (APIs). The APIs are used to carry out various WINDOWS functions. For example, if a software program requires a dialog box displayed on a computer monitor to prompt a user for a command or data entry, the software program would make a call to the DialogBox API which brings up a dialog box on the computer monitor. The contents of the dialog box are local to or associated with the particular application which made the call.
Another example of a WINDOWS API is the SetWindowLong API. This API associates data with a particular window, allowing a user who has switched applications to return to the point in the original application where processing had been taking place prior to the switch to the other application. WINDOWS operation and WINDOWS programming, including the use of DLLs and APIs are well known by those skilled in the art. The Microsoft WINDOWS Software Development Kit, Guide to Programming, Volumes 1-3, available on the Microsoft Developers Network, January 1995 is herein incorporated by reference. It is available and used by WINDOWS programmers and provides reference information for many of the DLLs and APIs which are available to WINDOWS programmers.